


For Her

by rant_girl



Series: Mary Lives Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Fluff, Gen, Mother's Day, Wee!chesters, baby!boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: It's Mother's Day and wee!Dean has it all planned. Dean (6) and Sammy (2).





	For Her

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day to all mums out there!!

Dean darted about the kitchen almost frantically, putting the milk back in the fridge and trying to keep on top of the spillages, he'd already done the dishes, the stepping stool now in front of the stove.

He paused leaning back to check up on Sammy who was kneeling at the coffee table, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, crayons scattered all over the place.

"Sammy, what are you doing?"

"Making Mommy a picture."

She had been crying again. But Dean was going to make her feel better. It was Mother's Day and he'd been planning for weeks. He had wanted to get her something special.

He jumped up onto the stool. He was making French toast. That's what Dad had always made on Sundays. Dean had watched him. He pressed the bread down with the spatula before flipping it over. He had a tray all set up with a glass of orange juice, the card he'd managed to buy when Mary wasn't looking and the flowers he'd picked from next door's garden.

When Sammy announced he was done, annoyance bubbled in the pit of Dean's stomach. He wanted to be the first one in the room. "Sammy wait for me," he pleaded in vain, knowing that the youngest Winchester was already half way to their mother's bedroom. He scowled. Plating the breakfast, he carefully slid the tray from the counter, walking steadily to the bedroom. Pushing aside what he felt towards Sammy, he smiled for his mom.

"Oh, Dean," her smile lit up the room, and Dean sat the tray on the end of the bed, reaching down into his pocket to pull out the box that he'd wrapped himself, staring down at his feet as he handed it to her, "Happy Mother's Day," he said bashfully.

Sammy repeating him, but more enthusiastically, clapping his little hands together, his eyes twinkling, excited to see what was inside the little box.

Mary opened it slowly, delicately. Her heart melting as she pulled out one of the earrings.

"Oh, Dean, they're beautiful!" she pulled him into her arms, kissing him softly on the cheek.

"You like them?"

"I love them. I love you," she placed a kiss on the top of Dean's head, squeezing Sammy tighter "I love both of my boys."

Dean put his arm round her, his head resting on her shoulder, "I love you too, Mom."


End file.
